SasuNaru Drables 3
by Ravens Black Rose
Summary: SasuNaru, It's Yaoi, so if you don't like BL don't read. I deleted the 1st cause I din't like it. This is one I did for Easter, called Chocolate Easter Kissu, were Sasuke at last gets to tast Naruto for the 1st time. Reposted


Hope you like this peace of drable I did for Easter! I've rated it M, I wasn't sure if I should rate it T of M, so here we are.

Don't forget to R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own! XP (Except the idea for the story of course.)

* * *

**Chocolate Easter Kissu :**

'Knock kncok' "Who is it?"

"Guess, Usuratoncachi."

"Hi Naruto! It's us!" Naruto headed to his bedroom door and opened it to reveal an exited Sakura and a grumpy looking Sasuke.

"Sakura, Sasuke! Hi!" Said Naruto with his trademark grin on his face. "Happy Easter! Hehe!"

"Happy Easter, Naruto!"

"Erm… Yeah, sure. Happy Easter, I guess."

"We got you some chocolate, Naruto! Here!" Sakura then gave Naruto a chocolate chicken.

"Haha! Thanks Sakura!"

"Go-on Sasuke, give him the chocolates you bought. Hehehe…"

"Yeah, sure. Here, Naruto." Sasuke gave him a box of chocolates. Naruto swore he saw a hint of red on the raven haired boy's cheeks, but thought it almost impossible. So he ignored it.

"Thanks Sasuke. I got you guys some chocolate to! Here!" Naruto passed Sasuke a chocolate bunny with a red ribbon and a small bell around it's neck; and gave Sakura a red heart shaped box of chocolates. Sasuke grunted as Sakura blushed at the red heart box.

"What's wrong Sasuke? You jealous that Naruto gave ME a heart shaped box of chocolates…? Hmmm?" Now Naruto was sure he saw Sasuke blushing. Though he didn't understand why.

"What? Don't be stupid, Sakura! Why would I be jealous?" He said crossing his arms. The thing was that Sakura had gotten over Sasuke after he came bake to the village, and had started to realise that Sasuke had grown rather fond of Naruto, way more fond than that of a brothers bond. She started seeing him stare at Naruto, and sometimes he would zone out when they spoke about him, he would just stare in to nothingness with a dreamy look upon his face. In-fact it was Sakura who was the one who told Sasuke to bye that box of chocolates and explained what she knew to him. Of course, he didn't give in to her demand of him saying how he really felt about Naruto. But she knew all the same. She told him that she would say she needed to be somewhere, so that Sasuke would be alone with Naruto and have a chance to tell him how he felt. This was part of her little plan. When she said this to Sasuke, all he did was blush and look down at the box of chocolates. But really he thought to himself 'At last, I'll be alone with Naruto.'

"O… Errrm… I forgot… I'm meant to meat Ino! Gotta go! Sorry! Bye!"

"Sakura…? Okay, well bye! See you later!" So now Sakura was gone, and Sasuke and Naruto were all alone in Naruto bedroom.

"Hey, usuratoncachi."

"Sasuke stop calling me tha- hey!" Sasuke pined him to the wall. "Sasuke…? What… What are you-Mmnnn!" He then kissed him, forcing his tongue in to Naruto's damp cavern, tasting every corner for the first time. He just couldn't take it any more, the way Naruto looked at Sakura. He wanted those beautiful blue eyes to look at him that way. He broke the kiss, and started to suck, kiss and lick at the blonde's neck. "Aaa… What… Why are you…?"

"I want you, Naruto. I can't stand it anymore, I KNEAD you." He unzipped and took of Naruto's jacket.

"Stop… Sasuke stop! Please…!" Sasuke leaned over and took a chocolate out of the box he had bought. He licked it and put in to Naruto's mouth, and then kissed him. "Mmmnnnnn…" He rolled it around on there tongs.

"Tastes good, ha…? You know some people say that chocolate is like an aphrodisiac… And that's exactly what this one is." Yes, Sakura actually told Sasuke to bye aphrodisiac chocolate! Who knew she was that kind of girl!

"What…? Aaa…" Sasuke took of his dobe's top and put his hand down Naruto's pants . He then started to play with his nipples, sucking at one wile he stroked the bulge in the boys pants, which he had now unzipped. Naruto started to feel very hot. "Wha-what's… happening to me…? Aaarr…"

"Don't worry, you'll feel good soon." Sasuke was rite, because Naruto did feel good, in fact he had never felt any better. After a heated night of them calling each others names and exchanging kisses, they woke up in each others arms.

"Sasuke… Sasuke."

"Mmmm… Five more minutes…" Sasuke muttered, as he nuzzled his noes in to Naruto's neck.

"But… Sasuke… we're meant to go on a mission in an hour." Naruto wasn't really sure if Sasuke had feelings for him, or if he just wanted to use him to fulfillhis own selfish desires. "Well… do what you want, I'm leaving."

"What…? No! Naruto, wait!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm as he was about to get out of bed and there eyes met. Sasuke saw that his blonde's eyes were sad. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean 'what's wrong' ? You did that… to me… 'sniff' Like as if I were a toy!"

"Naruto… I… I didn't mean to let you think that… I…"

"Then tell me! Why?" Naruto started to cry. Sasuke took him in to his arms.

"Naruto… I… I love you. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry."

"Really…?" 'sniff'

"Yes. Really." Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's bare well toned chest, and muttered:

"I love you too." They stayed in each others arms like that for what seemed like forever. They didn't want to let go of each other, but they had to. They got dressed and went to meat with Sakura to go on the mission they were assigned to.

"Hey, Naruto, Sasuke!"

"Hi Sakura!"

"Yeah, hi."

"Naruto, you're walking funny. So Sasuke, I guess you got up the courage, ha?" Naruto started blushing profusely, and so did Sasuke.

"Sakura!"

THE END!

* * *

So, how was it? Do tell! I hope it was Okay.

I've never done one like that before… And I know, I didn't write what happened exactly between when Sasuke said 'Don't worry, you'll feel good soon' and when they woke up (for those who wanted to read something like that), but I've never done a sex seen before! 'blushes' However, if you want to read a SasuNaru fic like that I'm working on one rite now, it's called 'The artists pain'! It's a alternate Universe (Placed in our world) fic with bad language, hurt comfort, yaoi/hot boy love, and Sasuke and Naruto who murdered people! So if you like that sort of thing please read it, I'm very proud of that one and the sex scene chap will be up soon! _~Nya!_

_~review!~  
~You know you want to!~_


End file.
